


Joshua’s Best Birthday Ever

by Nachan0928



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachan0928/pseuds/Nachan0928
Summary: Really, it is as obvious as the title says. And Joshua is just a soft daddy—if that even makes sense!





	Joshua’s Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> It has food during foreplay, kinda. Yoon Jeonghan (24), Hong Jisoo (29).  
> Just an obligatory birthday fic for Shua. One of my oldest stories, and I didn’t really check for mistakes. Please enjoy!

Hong ‘Joshua’ Jisoo woke up in his apartment, feeling giddy and moody.

He then sluggishly rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom while dragging his feet along. After washing his body and getting properly dressed, he looked at his own reflection in the mirror; face shaved and hair looked decent enough. He strolled across his room and accidentally took a glance on the calendar. His eyebrows furrowed, he then decided to approach it.

Today was December 30; his birthday. He had just turned 29.

“Another year has passed… You have to keep your spirit, Joshua!” He said to himself while nodding enthusiastically.

As usual, he would work all day long on HnY Enterprise, his merchandise company, since it had become more popular now, especially among young girls who loved a cute baby angel mascot that he invented, _Jjong-Jjong_. And of course, the orders kept coming from the cities all around South Korea and even overseas countries. It was not that he did not feel thankful for that, but it made him so busy that he did not even have the time to socialize with new people around him or simply keep in touch.

He arrived at his company building exactly at 8 AM, just like he usually did. When he was about to walk to the lift, his newly-recruited secretary Kwon Hyemin showed up from the pantry while holding a cup of coffee. She was to replace the previous secretary who quitted due to an illness.

She greeted him politely immediately, “Good morning, Mister Hong, and happy birthday. May you have a wonderful day, sir.” And then bowed her head a little.

She seemed to have memorized itsy bitsy information about his boss. Joshua smiled as he replied her with a _‘good morning.’_ and the addition of a simple thank. On his previous birthdays, his boyfriend of seven years Yoon Jeonghan was usually the first person who would wish him a happy birthday, but Joshua had not received any calls from him since the morning. He reached his personal office at the top floor.

The ringing of his cell phone was heard when he seated himself on the chair, he then looked at the caller ID before picking it up. It was not Jeonghan, his mother instead, calling from overseas as she lived in Los Angeles with her new husband. He spoke to his mother and smiled as he received a birthday wish from her. Few minutes after the call ended, he got another call.

Again, it was not Jeonghan; this time it was Vernon, his step little brother who lived overseas as well. He had a warm conversation with him, and good-bye’s were exchanged not long after. He put the cell phone on the table. Only one thing that kept disturbing his mind…

 _Has Jeonghan really forgotten my birthday because we don’t get to see each other often now?_ Joshua thought, looking at one random spot in his room.

Sadness was clearly shown in his feline eyes. Perhaps he should have urged Jeonghan to move in with him. Or even better, he should propose to Jeonghan. It was about time, anyways.

Deciding to put away his personal issue, he turned on his laptop and started working. Hours had passed since he began doing some work papers, so he took a break. He logged in on his twitter account and noticed that he received few direct messages and countless mentions saying happy birthday to him, but the most heart-warming ones were the mentions he got from his close friends and relatives.

A wide smile was tugged on his thin lips as he read them one by one, and eventually replied. Just when he was about to continue working, his intercom beeped twice. He immediately pressed one red button and talked to his secretary through the device.

“Mr. Hong, there is a guest wanting to meet you, but he refused to mention his name. He also said that he has made an appointment with you beforehand.” She said in a low voice so that the guest did not hear the talking.

Joshua raised one of his eyebrows; he had not made any appointment for today, nor even call to business relatives. _Who could it possibly be?_

“Please say that I’m busy. I don’t remember scheduling any meeting today.” He said.

Incoherent murmurs could be heard from the other line; seemingly the guest was talking to his secretary. He could vaguely catch their conversation and concluded that apparently, the guest ignored any kind of explanation from her. Soon, Joshua’s ear was greeted with the voice of her secretary again. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Hong, I couldn’t stop him. He’s coming to your office now. He said that he is going to meet _‘Jisoo-hyung’_ now.”

Hearing his real name being called, he grinned. He so knew who was going to show up from behind the door.

“It’s okay, Hyemin. I already know who it is.”

And the intercom was discontinued. He needed not to wait for more than two minutes to hear knocks at the door.

“Enter.” He half shouted, and the doorknob was rotated slowly.

He then saw a blonde head stick out through the crack of his door, and finally, the familiar face appeared. It was really the person whom he had expected, his pretty lover—Jeonghan. The said man showed a beautiful smile to him and waved his hand cheerfully.

“Hi, hyung~ Sorry for barging into your office.” He then let out the cutest giggle Joshua had ever heard.

“It’s okay, Hanie.” Joshua replied and gestured him to take a seat, but Jeonghan refused by shaking his head.

“What brings you here?” He looked at the younger, who was walking approaching him.

Jeonghan answered him with another question, though.

“Mm, do you have time now, hyung?” He eyed his lover expectantly.

Joshua stared at him questioningly, “I guess, yes. But why?” He asked again.

“Then let’s go to my apartment!” Jeonghan suddenly clapped his hands in happiness, face lit up.

Seeing the happy expression, Joshua did not have the heart to say no and ruin it, thus he nodded in agreement. After putting his laptop on the sleep-mode and making sure that all important documents were already stacked safely and neatly inside a big map on his table, he offered his hand to a sitting Jeonghan, which was gladly accepted. 

“Hyemin, I won’t be back today.”

Joshua informed her secretary, purposely ignoring the confused look on her face when noticing that the two males were holding hands. However, Jeonghan slid his hand out of Joshua’s grasp and blushed. Seven years and Jeonghan still felt embarrassed every time his boyfriend showed any sign of affection in public. Having gotten a nod from Hyemin, Joshua pulled the glass door open and went outside the building.

**************

“What are we going to do, Hanie?” Joshua questioned while Jeonghan unlocked the door of his apartment.

But he did not get an answer. They quickly got themselves inside as soon as the door opened and made their way to the living room.

“Now you sit here. After everything’s ready, I’ll tell you.”

Jeonghan smiled as he pointed at his huge red couch. He left Joshua, who was only staring at him confusedly, there shortly after.

 _Everything is ready? Is he planning something?_ Joshua asked himself, he did not speak it out.

After few minutes, Jeonghan appeared from his kitchen.

“Come here, I want to show you something!”

He grabbed the elder’s hand and led him to the dining room.

“Happy birthday, Jisoo-hyung! And this is for you, ta-daa!” Jeonghan chirped, showing the tart cake on the dinner table with his spread arms.

He had arranged the table nicely. There were two small plates and glasses and a big bottle of Cola. The tart cake was a vanilla-flavored one that had white icings on it, with strawberries too. It looked so delicious.

“Oh! Thank you, baby! I love you…” Joshua said happily and gave his boyfriend a bear-hug and peck on his lips.

“I bet you thought I forgot your birthday, huh?” Jeonghan chuckled, making Joshua’s face turn red.

“Aww, come on. How could I forget your birthday, hyung?” Jeonghan purred while lingering his arm on Joshua’s and leaning on him.

Very adorable!

“I have cooked your favorite spaghetti, too. We’ll eat it after the cake!” He added.

Joshua smiled widely as he patted Jeonghan’s head gently.

“But there’s another gift for you, hyung! This is a special one!” The blonde whispered in Joshua’s ear, smirking suspiciously after.

“Eh? A special gift?”

“Hmm, you’ll know it soon…”

Jeonghan’s answer made his boyfriend more curious.

“Sit here…” He said as he pulled out a chair and put it quite far from the table, and Joshua did as he was told.

Jeonghan did not do the same, though. He was still standing in front of Joshua, staring at him with a small smile plastered over his face. Joshua quieted for a moment to think before finally giving up because he really had no idea. Jeonghan was so unpredictable, after all.

“So what’s this special gift we’re talking about?” Joshua finally became more interested.

Jeonghan only kept looking at him without saying anything, but after a minute, he told the answer.

“…Me!” He grinned from ear to ear, certainly loving the shocked, yet amused expression that the other had on his face.

Joshua needed a few seconds before the realization dawned on him.

“Oh, so you send yourself as a gift for me? How sweet…” He rubbed his chin.

“Yes. Don’t you like it?” Jeonghan asked with his eyes glinting.

Joshua simply nodded in amusement.

“Also, because I’m your gift, you can do anything you want to me,” Jeonghan smirked while saying that before adding, “…daddy.”

He batted his eyelashes to add a more arousing effect. The older male’s eyebrow twitched; he liked this daring Jeonghan.

The game had _started_.

“I see. Then you will do anything I ask you to?” Joshua was beyond excited.

“Anything.” Jeonghan responded, showing his famous angelic smile.

“Anything, you say?” Joshua’s face turned into a frown then a full smirk. “Okay, then. Now I want you to feed me a strawberry,” He paused, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the chair, “with your mouth, baby.”

Jeonghan had known that Joshua would order him to do something not innocent (well, after he called him ‘daddy’ first, seriously, Jeonghan?), so he had kind of prepared himself. He took a strawberry and a little of the icing with his long fingers, and then kept it unmoved between his perfectly aligned teeth. He sat on Joshua’s lap astride, rested his palms on Joshua’s shoulders, and then brought his face closer to Joshua’s while eyeing his mischievous grin.

His boyfriend quickly parted his lips and accepted Jeonghan’s so-called feeding. Jeonghan pushed his tongue into Joshua’s cavern, carefully passing him the strawberry and icing. His tongue brushed with Joshua’s, and it enticed the both of them. Joshua pulled Jeonghan’s head to deepen their contact which had turned into a hot, steamy kiss.

“Mhh…” A moan slipped out of Jeonghan’s pink lips, only to be stifled by Joshua’s.

Just one bite of a strawberry, and they lost their minds.

“What does it taste, daddy?” Jeonghan asked soon after they broke the kiss, licking his now red lip.

“So delicious,” Joshua said while running his thumb over Jeonghan’s lips. “I want more. Not the strawberry but you, baby…” He added, whispering the last part that it sent shiver down Jeonghan’s spine.

The younger smiled sweetly and began kissing Joshua again. His tongue then travelled to Joshua’s jawline and neck. He bit the white flesh there gently, leaving some obvious hickeys; meanwhile the receiving end seemed to be enjoying it—too much. While lustfully marking his lover’s neck, Jeonghan was also rubbing himself against Joshua’s clad member. Joshua groaned in pleasure; he already had a hard-on.

“My… I just rubbed it a little and you’re already hard, daddy?” Jeonghan teased him, looking down at the bulge on Joshua’s lower part.

“Sorry, I can’t help it! And isn’t it your fault, hmm?” Joshua responded, and a light blush could be spotted on both his cheeks.

Jeonghan only smirked before they started kissing again, enjoying the sensation little by little, breaking the lip-contact only to take a breath and then kissing again. It just made Joshua harder, and so was Jeonghan. Feeling unable to hold it for any longer, Jeonghan stopped their action.

“Enough, daddy...” He said.

“Eh? Why??” Joshua was quite surprised—and disappointed.

Seeing his expression, Jeonghan chuckled. He then stood up and neared the dinner table. He put the tart cake aside and sat on the table, slowly undressing himself and causing Joshua’s eyes to widen in surprise. Jeonghan was taking his shirt off very slowly, unbuttoning it one by one. He smiled seductively at Joshua. He then crooked his finger, motioning to his lover to come closer to him.

“C’mon, daddy~” He spread his legs wider, a hand moving down along his slim figure slowly.

His hand then slipped into his black skinny jeans. Joshua could see that the blonde was touching himself. He gulped hard at the sight. Jeonghan licked his lips, moaning Joshua’s name. He finally closed his eyes, focusing his mind at what he was doing to himself right now. Joshua swallowed heavily again.

Jeonghan’s other hand yanked his hair, making him look even naughtier and sexier than before. The sight was so saliva-inducing! He felt even hornier since Joshua was watching him with that lusty look on his black eyes. He vaguely heard Joshua mentioning something like _‘Oh, shit!’_ He continued touching himself, until he felt so drowned into his own world. He forgot about his lover.

“Baby… I swear I’m going to _attack_ you now!” Joshua shouted as he stepped forward to Jeonghan.

He grabbed his boyfriend by his nape and crashed their lips hardly. Jeonghan opened his eyes and then instantly wrapped his legs around Joshua’s waist. He voluntarily opened his mouth, allowing Joshua’s tongue to enter. The older male was grabbing his hair; he turned their heads, kissing in another angle, deepening their kiss.

Jeonghan moaned. His hand moved lower to touch Joshua’s erection, resulting in Joshua groaning loudly as he felt Jeonghan’s hand stroking his dick through his suit pants. Then Joshua pushed him back until he laid flat on the dinner table, Jeonghan took his hand back. Joshua had broken the kiss and now was showering his slim body with kisses. He licked Jeonghan’s pink nipples teasingly, making Jeonghan shudder at the feeling.

He proceeded to pulling his boyfriend's jeans off his legs. Impatiently. Having discarded the pants, he pulled his body away and stared at Jeonghan, who was fully naked, lying on the dinner table so deliciously. Jeonghan licked and then bit his lips seductively. He sat up, leaning closer to Joshua’s ear and whispering…

“Your lunch is ready, daddy~”

“Damn! You’re way too sexy!!” Joshua cursed loudly, “Get ready, baby! I’m gonna fuck you so hard you can’t walk for a whole week! This is your own fault for arousing me so much!” He gave a glare to Jeonghan.

“Oww, I’m scared…” Jeonghan replied in a teasing tone while Joshua growled in annoyance.

He opened Jeonghan’s legs wider without warning and positioned himself between them. His pants were quickly undone, releasing his hardened member. Jeonghan lifted his body to look at it and then caressed it gently. Joshua just groaned slightly, enjoying Jeonghan’s fingers touching his length.

“Mmh, your cock is so huge. I love it!” Jeonghan whispered as he kept touching Joshua’s erection, his thumb pressing on the leaking tip.

“Just my cock? You naughty baby!” Joshua said while pushing Jeonghan down and starting to put his cock into Jeonghan’s entrance.

He wasted no time.

“Aahh! No… I mean all of you, daddy!” Jeonghan tried to resist the pain; Joshua was not hesitant to insert his whole member in one thrust and even without prepping him.

He screamed out loudly, the pain and pleasure were striking him all at once. Joshua moved his hips, he thrust so fast and rough into Jeonghan.

“Nnghh… Slow down, da-daddy! Aaahh!!” He heard Jeonghan plea and noticed his trembling legs.

“I’ve already told you, no mercy!” He replied and kept pounding into his beautiful boyfriend’s ass.

Jeonghan arched his back when Joshua found that bundle of coiled nerves deep within him, almost effortlessly. He gripped Joshua’s upper arms, clawing on him, bit his lower lip, and screwed his eyes shut tightly. His lover kept hitting that sweet spot of his over and over and over again, pushing him to the brink of insanity, ready to fall off. 

“You always feel so good, baby…” Joshua whispered in his deep voice and then moaned so loudly.

He could feel Jeonghan’s muscles squeeze his cock so tightly every time he thrust, as if pulling him in deeper.

“Aahh… Ah! Daddy!!” Jeonghan tightened his grips on Joshua’s arms as Joshua started to stroke his erection.

Joshua felt he was so close to his release. He did not stop pumping Jeonghan’s cock, though. If anything, his hand moved faster, while also praying that the table did not break.

“We’ll finish it together, baby.” He said lustfully, earning an answer accompanied by moans from Jeonghan.

“Yesshh… Nnhh…”

Joshua increased his speed. Seconds later, with one final hard thrust, he finally came hard. He shot his whole load inside of the petite male, who gladly received all he had to offer. His daddy filled him to the brim. He filled him good, and he was soon to follow. He spilled his seeds on Joshua’s palm and all over his own stomach; his strangled cries could be heard. Their bodies were full of sweat, and their breath did not sound better as they were panting so hard to death. Joshua pulled out and then collapsed on top of Jeonghan, gasping.

“Hyung, you’re so cruel… I’ll die young if you keep doing me like that!” Jeonghan panted, but his cute pout was still visible.

Joshua waited for his breath to be normal before chuckling. He then whispered, “Thanks, Hanie… Never thought you had this kink in you. I think this is my best birthday ever!” While holding his angel so tightly and then kissing his smiling lips gently.

**The End**

Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos would be much appreciated~ ^^


End file.
